


One Good Thing

by Madamot



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madamot/pseuds/Madamot
Summary: Set in Season 2 before the mid season finale.Macy asks a question, she does not like the answer.  It triggers more questions, but there is no time to answer, before the next mission comes.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Season 2 after the dryads have been killed but before the wedding.

One Good Thing

“Tell me one good thing that Abigael has ever done. Why do you trust her?”

Harry didn’t have to think too hard before he answered. “She saved my life.”

He looked at his furious charge. He could picture the fireball she would have had in her hand if the command center did not nullify her demon powers. The distance between them had been growing every time the dark lighter or Abigael was mentioned. He felt the gap widen, every time he said no to a plan that his charges would still do no matter how he warned them of the danger. The times the sisters decided together without or actively against him the gap widened. The times the sisters differed in their opinions and he had his own or sided with one or two of the girls.

“When did this happen?” Macy knew that it would have to be during the time she went missing. When **_her sisters_** chased down dangerous leads and performed a forbidden spell just for a clue to get her back. Harry barely left the command center, he was too busy translating the book to actively go and be in any **_real danger_**. He was safe here in the command center, in safe space.

“She saved me from the Caliban.” He launched into his explanation and for a moment he was their Harry again in exposition mode. Normally this would be the part where he would show her where in the Book of Elders it was written, still extra careful not to let Macy and the book touch, but let her have a clear unobstructed view; but he made no move to show her, he didn’t even open the book. 

The scientist in her wanted to confirm with a different source, anything or anyone just not “Abigael told me.” Harry did not make a habit to lie; but he could be lied to and he could accept it as truth. The Elders had deceived him for decades, what more a demon like Abby. She played the victim so well, she even had Macy fooled, but never again. 

“What if the Caliban were like Dryads; peaceful, but unable to get their point across because they were mute? Have you come across anything about the Caliban in the Book of Elders?”

“Not that I know of, if they recorded any information about the Caliban, it might be under a symbol that I don’t recognize, I might have missed something.” He admitted with a hint of defeat in his tone, every day he felt his charges needing him less and less. If Macy wasn’t physically repelled by the Book of Elders, she might have unlocked more of the secrets in it. He wasn’t even that good of a healer any more, what if he had to heal one of them and he couldn’t? He did not want to lose another witch as he tried to heal them. He wasn’t the man they thought they knew, he wasn’t the man he thought he knew. His usefulness was dwindling every day, soon an app could be made to translate the puzzles of the book and his charges would have no need for him. He did not fit in this world or their lives. Occasionally useful but the very sight of him reminded Macy of a man she wanted but could never have because Harry sent him to his grave and he didn’t know what to do about that anymore.

The witch board lit up and Macy and he went off to save the next dying witch, burying their feelings, in the light of the mission on hand.


End file.
